First Day As A New Man
by SORARULES23
Summary: As he searched for a way to get back home in the land of China, and out of the world of Frozen. Six year old Aiden discovers a strange new upgrade to his magic ring. And for the first time in his life, The boy uses this strange magic to transform into the soon to be legend, known as The Maverick. (Origin one-shot story, taking place two years before "The Queen And The Maverick.")


**I bet some of you were wondering, when did that psycho kiddo first wear the hybrid Power Ranger outfit?**

 **"Thank you, you're too kind." Maverick blushed. "BTW, is it just me, or does the title sound like i'm getting a Bar-Mitzvah?"**

 **Well if you read the description, then you know what this is. So enjoy!**

 **"Wow, your just puking it out there fast are ya." Maverick quipped**

 **Well i don't have time to write some more exposition, my mom's making tacos tonight.**

 **"Oh Snap! Can i come!?" Maverick beamed.**

 **No.**

* * *

 **First Day As A New Man.**

 ** _In western China….._**

 **( Deniece Williams - Silly)**

Six year old Aiden and Teenage but soon to be Adult Groot were sitting on the edge of a cliff looking at the evening view, listening to music on the boy's ring and taking a break some searching for what they came to China for.

 **Silly of me to think that I**

 **Could ever have you for my guy**

 **How I love you**

 **How I want you**

 **Silly of me to think that you**

 **Could ever really want me too**

 **How I love you**

Aiden leaned back and said. "You know when i was five, back in the hospital. I wanted to spend a vacation here once, in modern China of course. But this is close enough." He smiled looking out at the horizon of farmers and shepherds pasting by miles of nothing of either grass or snow.

Groot sighed. "I am, Groot." He shrugged. "I…. am Groot." translate. ' _I know it's not the same dude, and it has its ups and downs. But you can't deny that view."_

Aiden nodded. "Yeah….. It's like, Endless possibilities." He said.

 **You're just a lover out to score**

 **I know that I should be looking for more**

 **What could it be in you I see**

 **What could it be**

 **Oh...oh...oh...love, oh, love**

 **Stop making a fool of me**

 **Oh...oh...oh...love, oh, love**

 **Stop making a fool of me**

Just then. Aiden's ring started glowing a blue and green M sign on the center, the same colors as Aiden's power. Groot was the first to look down and notice, the Tree's eyebrows furrowed curiously at the ring. "I am Groot?"

Groot shook Aiden's shoulder to get him out of his peaceful daze He frowned at Groot and asked. "What is it?"

Groot pointed at the magic glowing ring. Aiden looked at the symbol on the ring, it never glowed before. Sure Aiden knew it was magic since he used it for other uses before, but this was something definitely new. Getting more curious than Groot, the boy slowing touched the symbol. Then the ring's outer layer turned like a door lock. "Huh?" Aiden tilted his head.

In a split second. Aiden's eyes flashed bright white and his body began to glow as well. Then images began to flash into his eyes like visions in his mind as his brain began to gain knowledge from those images. The Images were of him flying, fighting skills and power moves, such knowledge of how to use not only his own powers. But the powers he would gain.

Then Aiden heard a voice.

 ** _"You are The Maverick. Master your power, be prepared to use your keyblade."_**

* * *

Then the boy grunted and fell backwards on the ground. He slowly got back up as he felt his body shift and change, Aiden felt like he was growing taller, faster then puberty. Once his body stopped glowing, he felt like it was over. But he felt strange. Not terrible, but strange. Like he wasn't himself or like he was in another person's body. He stood up and looked over at Groot who stood there with his jaw dropped. Aiden figured he was worried with shock or something.

"Im fine Groot, i know what that was, but…." Aiden said groaning a bit, but seeing that Groot was still staring at the boy in his staggered expression made him a little annoyed. "What?"

Groot pointed at him, Aiden looked down at his chest and saw that he's wearing armor. Not only that, but he was taller in the amor. Like a full grown man.

He was wearing his Maverick armor

"What the Anus?!" He exclaimed startled by his change in appearance. And the change in his voice. Aiden looked and sounded older. Because he was now The Maverick

He quickly constructed a huge blue mirror and stared at his reflection. Once he did however he began to freak out. He began to speak franticly "What is this? What am i wearing? Where are my bandages? Why am i suddenly bigger?! And why is my voice different?!" He exclaimed.

Then it came to him. The ring!

He looked at his middle left finger, notice that the ring was gone. But the symbol was still there on his middle finger. He touched the symbol, then he changed back into Aiden. He looked down at himself and he appeared to be normal. "Okay….?" He said in his real boy voice.

Then he push the symbol again, then he was back into The Maverick. He pretty much got the point.

" I am groot?" Groot asked in wonder.

"I have no idea." Maverick answered in his armored voice. Then something else came back to him. This was the armor he saw in the vision two years ago.

' _Was that a image of me? Maybe it was.'_ Maverick thought.

"I think this is my armor." Maverick said getting a little excited. " Who the hell thought i had this the whole time!?"

"I am Groot!" Groot gasped. Translate _'That is so wicked man!'_

"Dude i know!" Maverick yelled while laughing with the tree.

Groot chuckled and asked. "I am Groot?" Translate _'Can you still use your powers in that can opener.?'_

Maverick stopped laughing an scowled. "Can opener?! I don't know Bro! I don't even know how to pee in this thing!" He yelled sounding anxious.

Just then. **"** _Bāng wǒ!_ _"_ someone screamed from down below in Chinese. Translate _'HELP ME!'_

both Maverick and the tree heard the yell of terror coming from down the cliff. They both ran over the edge to see a Chinese farmer surrounded by some kind of Robots on a farm in the distance.

The Dark Mongers.

"Only one way to find out." Maverick said to himself. Then he said to Groot. "Stay here Twig."

He took off flying over there, Groot didn't even try to stop him because Maverick was too fast anyway.

* * *

Maverick landed on the farm and got the robots attention. "Hey yo! No one told me there was a Gundam convention in town!" He called out to the robots.

Just then the Dark Mongers charged at him with large blades and arm cannon.

"Well shit." Maverick said under his breath as he summoned his keyblade and blocked all of their attacks, he ricocheted all of their dark cannon blast and moved like a ninja. Using fighting moves he had never been thought before, Maverick sliced through all five of them with one swoop. All of them fell in half.

"Woah." Maverick gasped like a little girl.

The farmer came up to the armored keyblade wielder, shaking his hand and thanking him in Chinese.

"Ō, wǒ de shàngdì zhēn bùkěsīyì! Xièxiè nǐ, xiānshēng!" The farmer said with a huge smile. Translate. _' Oh my god that was incredible! Thank you sir!'_

Maverick spent a lot of time as Aiden studying Chinese and other languages in his spare time by reading a lot, from books he would often steal.

" È biétíle... Nǐ shǒu lǐ názhe shénme?" Maverick responded in fluent Chinese. Translate. ' _Uh don't mention it...What's that in your hand?'_ Maverick saw a stone artifact in the farmer's hand.

The farmer held it protectively. "Wǒ zài kàojìn shānmài dì dìxià mùxué zhōng fāxiàn tā, tā shì wǒ de, wǒ xūyào tā lái zhīfù wǒ de tǔdì!" Translate. _'I found it in the Catacombs up near the mountains, It's mine, i need it to pay for my land!'_

Maverick looked at stone piece and saw that it's a relic decoy from the catacombs he search yesterday. It was the shape of a heart with letters. Which means that China's possible hints for the Chamber of Renewal was another bust. Every time Groot and Aiden found a door or a tomb that resembled the chamber, they would only find those rocks telling them that it was never there.

"Oh joy." Maverick whispered sarcastically.

Then he heard that voice speak again.

 **' _Those droids are The Dark Mongers. They are after the same thing your after.'_**

Maverick realized what the voice was saying. "Bǎituō nàgè dōngxī! Zhè shì xīyǐn nàxiē guàiwù de dōngxī." He ordered the farmer. Translate _'Get rid of that thing! It's what's attracting those monsters.'_

"Dànshì, dàn wǒ jiàng rúhé zhīfù wǒ de tǔdì?! Wǒ de jiārén xūyào zhège dìfāng!" Translate 'But, but how will i pay for my land?! My family needs this place!' The farmer said sounding desperate like he was pleading with Maverick.

The Maverick pull a huge back out of his ring, the ring acts like a magic storage among its many possibilities. Then he tossed the back at near farmer's feet. The farmer opened up the bag and gasped seeing gold doubloons and jewelry filled inside the back.

The young Keyblade wielder found that off of a sunken ship weeks ago. It seemed like this guy needs it more and he and Groot does, since they steal or forage for what they need anyway.

Without saying a word the farmer shrugged with a small chuckle as he tossed the heart shaped stone over to Maverick who caught it with one hand.

"Xiānshēng zhàogù hǎo zìjǐ, duì zhège làntānzi gǎndào bàoqiàn." Translate ' _Take care of yourself sir, and sorry about the mess.'_ Maverick said to the farmer while pick up one of the robot parts off the ground and getting ready to leave.

But the man said. "Děngdài!" Translate _'Wait!'_ stopping Maverick.

"Nǐ shì shuí?" Translate _'Who are you?'_ The farmer asked him.

Maverick thought for a moment and said. "Maverick."

Then he had so confidently " Maverick shàngwèi!" Translate _'Captain Maverick!'_

The farmer gave him a weird look for calling himself that.

"Bù, bù, zhǐshì... Zhǐshì Maverick huò Gāi Maverick, dàn nǐ míngbáile. Zàijiàn!" Translate _'No no, just...just Maverick or The Maverick but you get the idea. See ya!'_ Maverick said.

Then started flying away, impressing the heck out of the farmer he had just more then helped out.

As he flew back over to Groot, Maverick looked at the robot part in his hand and saw something he had not seen for a long while. The logo for Zander Industries, the company owned by Shay Zanderhall. But he died years ago, so this could only mean two things. Either Shay is still alive and is now up to the opposite of good or someone stole is work, and made the Dark Mongers and is using them for no good.

But one thing is clear, who ever is in charge was using the Dark Mongers to get to the Chamber before Aiden does. But the Maverick was not going to have that. So he flew back over to Groot who was still standing there on the edge of the cliff, staring at him with a pair of binoculars.

* * *

He flew over to the tree who was smiling at him. "I am Groot!" Translate _'I didn't know you could fight like that!'_

"I...I never fought like that before Bro!" Maverick exclaimed in joy. " You can not believe the things this ring has shown me! Taught me!"

"I am Groot?!" Translate _' The ring gave taught you those moves!'_

"Well at least i think it did, i also heard a voice calling me Maverick, like in those vision i kept on having, you know about the world with the murals? I think, this ring was connected to it all this whole time." Maverick elaborated.

Groot was told about how Aiden was educated in those visions of the realm awakening or The Dive to the Heart. It was also in those vision where he was thought how to control or master his neon powers

Groot nods then he pointed at two items in his hand. "I am Groot. I am Groot?" Translate _' That's great and all Aid, but what are those things you got in your hand?'_

" Oh right, i spoke with the farmer i just saved, also i gave him one of our bags of treasure so he could pay for his farm." Maverick said carefully.

'I am Groot?' Translate _'Dude, You still kept the other bags in your ring right?'_

He waved his right hand in front of him smirking under the armor. "You got that right sticks!" Maverick quipped.

Groot laughed.

"But unfortunately it seems that China is just another wild goose chase. And the farmer down there, found this rock in the catacombs to prove it." Maverick deadpanned holding up the rock.

"I am Groot." He groaned throwing his hands up. Translate 'Well dammit, Just are luck.'

"But that's not all." Maverick said crushing the rock and held up the robot part with the logo. "Those Dark Mongers that were down there, i'll tell you were i got that name later. But they all had this logo on themselves. And this is the same logo from Shay Zanderhall's company."

Groot was surprised by this, he heard of that man from Aiden's stories. "I am Groot?" Translate 'What do you think it means?'

" I don't know. But something tells me that our Nineteenth century six flags ride, has just gotten wilder." Maverick stated.

Groot looked down for a second, then said. "I am Groot." Translate _'Come on, let's get out of here.'_

Maverick formed a Neon bubble around Groot and said. "You don't have to tell me Twice."

Then they took off into the sky to going to parts unknown in the world wondering where it will take them next.

"Oh and also, When i'm in the suit. Call me Maverick." he stated.

"I am Groot?" Groot asked. Translate _'I'm sorry, what?'_

* * *

 **"And there you have it. The first of many more soon to maybe, possibly come previous chapters of the days before my awesome quest!" Maverick stated in a narration voice.**

 **Then he looks at the audience and gives and annoyed look. "So are you gonna hit that Follow and Fav button or just stare at the stains on your computer screen!?" He quipped.**

 **All seriousness, let me know if you like and you see, and don't forget to review!**

 **PS. i used google translator to get all of those words that were in Chinese correct. If their not, let me know.**

 **Thank you for reading and as always!**

 **FISTBUMP!**


End file.
